


How Do You Say Thank You?

by powerfulsmiles



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerfulsmiles/pseuds/powerfulsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of their biggest success yet, Yunho is at a loss for how to thank those around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Say Thank You?

The concert finished to the roar of the crowd and the fading stage lights, the levels of adrenaline slowly lowering, leaving behind feelings of wonderment and contentment.

All the staff were in joyous moods, the intangible feeling of success filling the air and placing beaming smiles on otherwise exhausted faces. Yunho plodded about, saying his deepest thank yous in the best way he could, although he doubted that even a half of what he felt had truly been expressed. There simply weren't enough words in any language to properly describe his emotions.

Once everyone had been thanked, Yunho took a small moment to compose himself in a quiet corner. He still thrummed softly, the last vestiges of adrenaline running through him. Exhaustion was there, as always, quietly lurking in the vestiges of his mind and body. Yunho reflected quietly on the concert, his perfectionist mindset taking the reigns and making notes on what needed to be fixed for the next scheduled performance. On that list was the MC portions of the concert, which to his mind, could always be improved upon. There was not such thing as a perfect MC section, especially with a perverted person on stage, but it was their time to connect with the audience. With that last thought, Yunho's mind strayed to the remembrance of tonight's audience.

They had been so alive, loudly chanting their chants and singing along to the music. Their enthusiasm had been contagious, and Yunho had been swept along by its rush for the millionth time. The red lights dominating the crowd had seemed to dip and sway, creating a living breathing ocean of that beautiful color, passionate in its movements. Yet, when the lights had been changed to a more serene white color, he had thought that his heart would burst with happiness of the purest form.

It was getting harder to hold back the emotions these days. This could be partly attributed to the fact that he was getting older and partly to the fact that Yunho still couldn't believe how far they had come. The odds had seemed to be against them and that times their dream seemed daunting. 'But,' he thought, a small smile appearing, 'look at where we are now.' Yunho could not believe that he and Changmin had just finished their first concert at the biggest arena in Japan. They had been the first Korean artists to perform there and that idea was still overwhelming.

Then there was Changmin. His anchor. His best friend and lover. How could Yunho ever tell Changmin just how he felt? He couldn't even properly tell their staff his true feelings.

Suddenly desperately in need of a hug, the variety that only Changmin could give, Yunho pushed himself out of his space ad went to find Changmin. It was almost as if he had a homing beacon on the younger, as ironically, Changmin was the only thing Yunho could ever find easily. Everything else remained lost.

Nodding absentmindedly to the remaining staff as he passed them, Yunho hurried down the hall and chuckled, thinking of his lover. They were just so awkward on stage, he surmised. Changmin in particular lived up to that as he never wanted to tell the world exactly what was going on between them. That did not mean, however, that Changmin was able to keep a straight face around Yunho. Hence his giggling during the serious part of "Hey Don't Bring Me Down". Seriously, how was Yunho supposed to be "angry" when his adorable younger lover was in the middle of a giggle fest on stage? Its not easy.

Having arrived at their private room, Yunho opened the door softly to find the place deserted except for Changmin, who was seated on the sofa. He seemed to be in an entirely different world, with his hands clasped together, elbows on his knees and a distant look evident in his gorgeous eyes.

Yunho bounced over, after quietly shutting the door and collapsed on the couch within millimeters of Changmin while simultaneously latching on to him. Yunho laughed softly as he felt Changmin's entire body jolt back into reality, and felt the younger male relax back against the elder. Yunho wound his arms around Changmin's torso and rested his cheek gently on the broad shoulder, his face pointed away from the boy.

Changmin's hands wandered down to clasp Yunho's as he quietly asked "Hyung?" The elder responded with a soft sigh of contentment and a nuzzle.

"We did it Yun. We did it," was all Changmin uttered, although the wonderment in his voice did funny things to Yunho's heart. Out of the two of them, it had always seemed as though Changmin had more doubts about them succeeding, although he was more reluctant to voice them. Neither male ever discussed the subject, but Changmin's feelings were something Yunho thought about often.

He tightened his grip on Changmin, kissed the spot behind his ear and the little spot on the left side of his neck. Yunho didn't know what to say to his baby; there was really nothing to say.

The two males sat there for awhile in contentment, both lost in their own thoughts, as well as in each other's presence. Time must have passed as their manager finally found them and ushered them to the waiting car so that they could finally get some sleep.

The couple followed sluggishly behind in silence, the adrenaline having worn off completely, leaving only the overwhelming need for a comfortable bed and each other's arms.

This peace was broken with a quiet "See our couple signs?" from Changmin, who tilted his head slightly to look down on the coppery red tresses of the elder.

Yunho snorted. "Of course I did. They were about as hard to miss as the screams during the racier parts of the concert. By the way, nice job keeping a straight face." This last remark was coupled with a pat on the arm.

Changmin smirked. "I keep thinking how much our fans would scream if they knew the truth about us. And then you came over with that fierce look and I just...cracked."

Yunho's laugh echoed through the empty halls of arena as he pictured the fans' faces and cheekily suggested "Wanna go grant their wishes?"

"Your room or mine?"

"Uhm, yours. The sheets smell like you plus you get the gorgeous sunrise in the morning."

"Ever the romantic. Sounds like a plan, baby." And with that Changmin propelled Yunho towards the car at a much faster pace, both gleefully anticipating their own celebration of the concert. Because what better way is there to show the fans their thanks than enacting the thoughts in the shippers' minds. After all, actions speak louder than words.


End file.
